Migajas
by yageni
Summary: Un fic triste, una despedida, un corazón roto.


Shonen-ai. Lenguaje ¿adulto?

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, las locas fantasías que tejo entorno a los mismos es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, sólo con la idea de divertirme a mí y si se puede de paso a los que leen.

Ubicado temporalmente en un futuro imaginario después de la batalla con Aizen, de la cual supongo yo, que saldrán victoriosos, eso espero =P

Migajas.

—Ya no puedo más Renji — Se pasó una mano por los anaranjados cabellos y sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los del otro, llenos de vida y de dolor. Parecía que le rogaba por una respuesta.

El viento soplaba cálido y tibio, pero la sensación que tenían ambos en sus corazones no se parecía en nada al clima de esa hermosa y sin embargo, terrible mañana de verano. El sol arrancaba destellos de las aguas agitadas del río, pero tampoco el suave murmullo de este lograba calmar sus almas adoloridas e inquietas. Todo el paisaje en sí, parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que les sucedía, demasiado brillante y bello para una situación así, muy lejano.

—Está bien, lo entiendo Ichigo — para él también había sido difícil, dar sólo migajas cuando su ser le pedía entregarlo todo y más. Pero aquello había sido un error desde el principio.

No se arrepentía, pero tenía que enmendarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? — le reprochó, su ceño fruncido como siempre pero no, era diferente. Está vez estaba cargado de dolor, sus ojos húmedos estaban al borde del llanto y sin embargo la furia mezclada con la angustia evitaba que las lágrimas cayeran.

Por eso lo quería y lo amaba hasta la desesperación; por ser tan cabezota y luchar tanto por todo, pero ahora sólo rogaba que se diera por vencido de una vez. Sólo en esa ocasión.

Ríndete Ichi, déjame ir.

—¿Qué más puedo decirte? —El pelirrojo sonrió mordaz, sintiendo que si no jugaba bien su papel, todo se iría al carajo —Hice todo lo que pude, y entiendo que no te alcance, pero es lo que hay — diablos, las piernas le temblaban y creyó que sí seguía un solo segundo más ahí no podría aguantarlo, aquello era muy duro y sin embargo no había encontrado otra manera.

Quería irse, largarse antes de que el adolescente empezase a llorar. O antes de quebrarse él.

Kurosaki no dijo nada más y el teniente tomó esa oportunidad para darle la espalda y acercarse hasta la puerta sekai que estaba abierta desde lo que le parecía una eternidad. Miró como el agua discurría tranquila y lo verde que se veía el césped en contraste con el azul del río. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar que eso no era lo único que ya no volvería a ver… pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—Está bien, ¿sabes qué? — al ver que Abarai se marchaba sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sin defenderse, sin luchar — Lárgate, púdrete tú y toda la puta sociedad de almas, lárguense de mi vida y no vuelvan a pedirme ayuda ni mierda ¿me oíste? — gritó y se dio media vuelta. Había dado unos pasos, subido hasta el tope de la colina, hasta el camino de grava cuando se detuvo.

—Dile a Rukia que voy a echar de menos su enana persona— Y comenzó a alejarse.

Primero caminó, tratando de controlarse, restringiéndose. Pero pronto no pudo aguantar mucho más y empezó a correr como un desquiciado, dejando que las lágrimas surgieran solas junto con la rabia que sus pies le imprimían a la carrera.

El pelirrojo sonrió una mueca rara, entre aliviado y triste mientras atravesaba la puerta sekai.

Era joven, iba a recuperarse pronto. Rezó porque se recuperase pronto, porque estuviera bien, como quería imaginar que sucedería. Y él; bueno ese era otro asunto, de hecho su persona no le importaba tanto en realidad. Sólo Ichigo, sólo el tierno corazón del adolescente, del chico que le traía perdidamente enamorado y a cuyo lado no podía permanecer so riesgo de perder la cordura.

Recordó a su amiga, ella iba a odiarlo por varios meses, si es que no años… se mordió el labio, lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo, antes de darle el mensaje de Ichigo, o iba a terminar muerto a manos de esta. Se pasó la manga del gi por el rostro para secar la humedad de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar sin romperse en mil pedazos? Seguramente no mucho más.

No tuvo más tiempo para introspecciones, del otro lado le esperaba la hija adoptiva del clan Kuchiki.

—¿Estás bien? — las manos de la chica se aferraron al gi de su uniforme, buscando que la mirara directamente a la cara.

Renji esbozó una sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza, los ojos mojados de nuevo mientras Rukia le abrazaba y él alzaba la vista al cielo para evitar que esta viera sus lágrimas, aun cuando sabía que ya no tenía sentido esconderlas, no podía más con su pobre alma.

—Eres un imbécil Renji — sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Su mano se cerró sobre el puño de ella y finalmente le devolvió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en los negros cabellos de la muchacha, tapando el hecho de que ahora que había empezado, quizás no podría dejar de llorar. Dios, dolía tanto ¿de dónde mierda había sacado la idea de que sería fácil?

—Si tanto le quieres deberías haberte quedado con él— le reprochó al sentir el cuello de sus ropas mojándose con su llanto.

Ella le sintió negar contra su cuello. Los dos sabían que esa no era una opción. Ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora. La vida de los humanos es demasiado corta, demasiado cambiante. Y al final, todos terminaban por pasar por allí, tarde o temprano, volverían a encontrarse, así tuviese que ir él mismo a segar su alma o poner la soul soceity patas para arriba para encontrarle.

Rukia se separó despacio de él, secando sus propias lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme de segadora.

—¿Está listo para la ceremonia, Abarai Taichou? — le preguntó con falsa deferencia, la futura teniente del escuadrón cinco. A pesar de todo eso que le estaba pasando todavía tenía que asistir a una estúpida y burócrata reunión, el gotei trece no respeta duelos ni espera a nadie.

El pelirrojo trató de recomponerse y asintió.

En silencio, ambos caminaron rumbo al quinto batallón.


End file.
